


Criminal Spinsters

by ElasticElla



Category: Daredevil (TV), Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Vanessa's lips are still stained with his goodbye kiss as she finds a new home in Mariah's arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for challenge #533 lace

The devil is white. It's everything she's hidden from in the mirror, thrown into sharp focus. It's everything she wants, offered as a goal rather than a consolation prize. It's how well Mo's gun fits her, better than it ever fit him. 

The devil tastes like cinnamon. 

Vanessa's lips are still stained with his goodbye kiss as she finds a new home in Mariah's arms. She looks every inch the trophy wife, her dress gold lace. Mariah knows it's only for show, but she appreciates the view all the same-- even more-so when Vanessa falls to her knees. 

Her queen.


End file.
